1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a liquid-cooling heat dissipation module.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Computer's operating efficiency and functional demand are in distinct progress nowadays. With processing speeds increasing, CPUs and other electronic elements of a computer can experience increased temperatures caused by high-frequency oscillation and electromagnetic effect during a period of operation. If the temperature of the CPU or other electronic parts are not lowered timely, the electronic parts would be damaged and thus affecting the overall efficiency. Air cooling system and water cooling system can be used to dissipate heat. The air cooling system utilizes a heat sink attached to a heat source which generates heat to be conducted to fins formed on the heat sink. By blowing cool air to the fins on the heat sink, air flow generated by a fan dissipates the heat. However, this design presents height/weight limitations regarding the interior of the system. In addition, when the air cooling system is used with CPUs at high wattage (above 130 W), a high-speed fan is needed, thereby increasing noise levels or lowering efficiency of heat dissipation.
In high-level systems, blowing air directly to the heat produced by the CPU is not sufficient to effectively dissipate heat. A water cooling system must be used to help take away the heat by providing the necessary surface area to achieve sufficient heat dissipation. This method of heat dissipation requires a separate pump for circulating cool water and hot water. FIG. 1 depicts a conventional water cooling system used in a high-level system. The bottom of a copper base 11 is attached to the surface of a CPU 12 to rapidly conduct heat from the CPU 12 to the copper base 11. An S-shaped passage is formed in the copper base. A pump 13 conducts cool water to the S-shaped passage via a tube 14. Water enters from the right inlet of the S-shaped passage and out through the left outlet of the S-shaped passage, dissipating heat produced by the CPU 12 (as shown by the arrows in the drawing). Water in the tube 14 absorbs heat generated by the CPU 12, and the pump 13 sends the heated water into a heat pipe 151 of a heat sink 15, whereby the heat is transmitted to a plurality of fins 152. Finally, a fan 16 blows cool air to exhaust the accumulated heat from the fins 152. Heated water cools and flows back to the copper base 11. The system continuously circulates water to dissipate heat generated by the CPU 12.
Nevertheless, the water cooling system requires many tubes or pipes, and there is a possible water leakage at where the two tubes connect. In addition, water supply and ventilation are also main issues. Furthermore, the system requires a lot of space, compromising current trends in miniaturization. Numerous parts and complicated fabrication of the system also cause substantial increases in manufacturing costs and time.